degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Jonah Conflict
The steamy relationship between Drew Torres and Jonah Haak began in Hush when Jonah and Becky were performing at The Dot. They met at the bar and Drew told him that the two played great together. Little did Becky know was that later that night they had lots of gay sex on the pinball machine. Drew plans to ask Becky about a threesome next week, and is hoping that she'll react nicely to him being pregnant. Trivia * The real reason why Drew was jealous of Becky and Jonah's friendship is because he secretly wants Jonah in his bed. * Since "Taak" means job in Dutch, this fits them perfectly for when they give each other handtaaks and blowtaaks. * Every week night they give each other blow jobs while whispering no homo. * Jonah makes Drew wanna Dronah. *Drew hooks up with Jonah because Drew doesn't want Jonah to have a Bonah. *Because Triles was such an epic fail, they gave us this. *They're the second most popular same sex pairing just after Emma and Bianca. *Their theme song. **Also these gems. **wow don't forget this beautiful song *Drew loves to be the bottom every Tuesday and Thursday, while Jonah likes to bottom every Wednesday and Friday. *After their first night together, Drew couldn't walk properly for a week. *When Becky's not looking, Drew and Jonah exchange sexual glances along with sexual touching within the genital area. *Drew developed feelings for Jonah after he asked him to paint him like one of his French girls for art class. *Their favorite movie together is Brokeback Mountain. Sometimes, they even like to act out the scenes. *better than your faves **Even if they cosplay and act out their scenes but nsfw edition. *They like to roleplay as Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. *Drew is currently pregnant with Jonah's baby. They plan to name it Taak. *Still a better love story than Triles. **And 50 Shades of Grey + Twilight together. **And Clew **And Drecky *Drew will be held back for another few seasons so they can properly develop Taak on-screen. *One night Tristan caught them together, and he got awfully jealous. However, Jonah used his bonah powers to shove him out of a window. *They plan on getting married at Acapulco. *Eli Goldsworthy hardcore ships this. *They love Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens (PMS). *They broke into Justin Biebers house and stole his dildos. *They like to make love to the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails. *Their entire soundtrack consists of: *#Lovegame by Lady Gaga *#Between The Sheets by The Isley Brothers *#Partition by Beyonce *#All Of Me by John Legend *#A Thousand Years by Christina Perri *#Candyman by Christina Aguilera *#Red Light Special by TLC *#Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation *#I Know What Boys Like by The Waitresses *#Baby by Justin Bieber *#Boyfriend by Justin Bieber *#I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys *#Counting Stars by One Republic *#Closer by Nine Inch Nails *#Knockin' Da Boots by H-Town *#What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *#Freak Me by Silk *#My Body by LSG *#Meeting In My Bedroom by Silk *#Peaches and Cream by 112 *#Candy Shop by 50 Cent *#Bump N Grind by R Kelly *#Feelin' On Your Booty by R Kelly *#Sparks Will Fly by The Rolling Stones *#I Wanna Sex You Up by Color Me Badd *#Freak Like Me by Adina Howard *#Nasty Grind by Adina Howard *#T-Shirt and Panties by Adina Howard *#My Little Secret by XSCAPE *#Me and You by Cassie *#Toxic by Britney Spears *#Don't cha by The Pussycat Dolls *#Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC *#Sexy Can I by Ray J *#I Wanna Fuck You by Akon *#Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha *#You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift *#Back That Ass Up by Juvenile *#Kiss You by One Direction *#Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *#(You Drive Me) Crazy by Britney Spears *#Baby One More Time by Britney Spears *#Blank Space by Taylor Swift *#Hit Me Off by New Edition *#I Want You by Cassie Steele *#Find Your Love by Drake *#Love Runs Out by One Republic *#Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone and Pitbull *#One More Night by Maroon 5 *#99 Problems by Hugo *#My Hair Looks Fierce by Amanda Lepore *#Fireball by Pitbull *#The Boy Is Mine by Brandy & Monica *#Too Close by Next *#You Know What's Up by Donell Jones *#The Thong Song by Sisquo *#Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira ft Rihanna *#Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley *#Cell Block Tango by Chicago *#(You're) Having My Baby by Paul Anka and Odia Coates *#Backseat by New Boyz *#I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston *#Best I Ever Had by Drake *#Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley *#Crazy in Love by Beyonce *#Dancing Queen by ABBA *#Hips Don't Lie by Shakira *#I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding *#I Won't Say I'm in Love by Disney's Hercules *#I've Just Seen A Face by The Beatles *#In Your Arms by Nico and Vinz *#Just Want To Be With You by Enrique Iglesias *#Just Can't Get Enough by The Saturdays *#Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer *#L-O-V-E by Frank Sinatra *#Let Me Love You by Mario *#My Humps by Black Eyed Peas *#OMG by Usher ft. Will.i.am *#P.Y.T. by Michael Jackson *#Rather Be by Clean Bandit *#Big Daddy by Heavy D *#Honey Love by R Kelly *#Seems Like You're Ready by R Kelly *#Doin' It by LL Cool J *#Stroke You Up by Changing Faces *#Love, Sex, Magic by Justin Timberlake Ft. Ciara *#Fuck Me Pumps by Amy Winehouse *#Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake *#Sooner Than Later by Drake *#Give It Up to Me by Shakira *#Mamma Mia by ABBA *#Bet On It by Zac Efron *#Best Friend by Toybox *#Cowboy Cassanova by Carrie Underwood *#Bad Boy by Cascada *#Bumblebee by Smile DK *#Kissy Kissy by Smile DK *#Back to Black by Amy Winehouse *#Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha *#Wait For You by Elliot Yamin *#Young & Beautiful by Lana Del Rey *#Everytime We Touch by Cascada Gallery 11gg.jpg Category:YOUR OTP COULD NEVER Category:OTP FOR EVERYONE Category:IF TAAK ISN'T YOUR OTP THEN YOU DOING SOMETHING WRONG Category:SEXMATES Category:Soulmates